


The Fourth Son.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Author's Favorite, Episode: s05e12 Comes a Horseman, Episode: s05e13 Revelation 6:8, Pesach themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-06
Updated: 2006-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are four sons: one who is wise; one who is wicked; one who is simple; and one who does not know how to ask. And as for the son who does not know how to ask, you must begin for him."</p><p>Once upon a time, there was a boy who lived when he should have died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Son.

**Author's Note:**

> Truth is Beauty is from Ode on a Grecian Urn by John Keats.

I've changed.

_Show me how._

\--

One day there was a boy who did not know he was a god. When he died and was reborn, they erected altars to him and gave him virgins and their first fruits. When lightening surrounded him, they removed the corpse, and one day, the victor was not their god.

_What did they do?_

They took a new god.

\--

Five years ago, I met a demon woman. She screamed curses at me from the road. She was not one of us, but she knew.

_What did she say?_

You will never know love, peace, or doubt.

_What did she not say?_

The hour of my death.

\--

Ten decades ago, I saw our brother Caspian. He was in a cage and children threw rocks at him. When the snows came, they left him outside and gave him no food. He saw me clearly through the snow drifts as I returned to my wife. She knew I was like him. She did not tell.

_What did you do to Caspian?_

I let him freeze.

\--

Fifteen days ago, I thought I was safe.

_That was very foolish._

So I have learned.

\--

Twenty centuries ago, I discovered those who watched us.

_You did not tell me._

No. I did not.

\--

The day I met Silas was a day I have forgotten. The day I met Caspian was a day I have removed from my memory. The day I met MacLeod was the day I almost died.

_And?_

The day I met you was the day I fell in love.

_Ah._

Is that all you have to say?

_For now._

\--

The man who killed me last night was not my brother.

_No?_

My brother had honor. My brother knew we never raised a blade against each other.

_Times change._

Yes.

\--

I was near you the day you fought MacLeod. The Watchers kept me informed and your scar has always betrayed you. I did not know MacLeod then. Still, I wished he had taken your head.

_Why?_

Because I knew I could not do it myself.

\--

_And the well, Methos? What of the well?_

I have no wish to speak of that.

_You must._

Then you must make me.

_I had hoped I would not have to do this._

That has not been true since before Troy fell.

\--

_And Cassandra? What of her?_

Who?

_The woman._

There were so many women, Kronos.

_The woman you let live when you should not have._

Is that who you were hunting when you found me?

_No. But she is a nice treat._

She stays with MacLeod. You are welcome to her.

_Because she stays with MacLeod?_

Yes.

\--

How long have I been here?

_Longer than you have been away_.

But you have never been far.

_Yes_.

\--

I needed a way out and you would not let me leave.

_More stories. More lies._

Truth.

_You would never want to leave me._

Are you so certain of that?

_Yes._

You shouldn't be.

\--

_Who killed them?_

Who?

_Our brothers._

What makes you think they're dead?

\--

Once upon a time, there was a boy who lived when he should have died.

_Did they make this one a god as well?_

No. They drove him out and took his name from him.

_Ah. Now we inch closer to truth._

You never cared for truth, Cari. Not even then.

_You have no right to that name._

Neither do you.

\--

There was another child, this one a girl.

_And did they throw her out, too?_

They consecrated her to the goddess of the river.

_Ritual drowning?_

She went mad. I took her head.

_When was this?_

Before you were born.

\--

_Are you not yet tired of these games, Methos?_

There was a king who was mortal and wished to be deathless.

_Did he become so?_

Yes.

_How?_

He wrote a book.

_And what book was that?_

You would not have heard of it.

_Then he is not deathless_.

No. But he is remembered.

\--

And there was a son, once. A son who had the beauty of winter stars in his eyes and the strength of legions in his grip. A son with shining hair and a proud stance. A son who could beget true. A son born to lead.

_What happened to him?_

You killed him. Or I did.

_You don't remember?_

There were so many sons.

\--

_Is there a time you don't regret? Have you forgotten all of what you were?_

I have forgotten nothing.

_I think you have._

I remember all. This is my curse.

_And your blessing._

No. It is my curse.

\--

I taught you to live. This is my greatest regret.

_You taught me nothing._

I taught you how to forget without having learned it myself.

_Terrible is the day when the student surpasses the teacher._

Do not speak of things you do not understand.

_Why not? You do it all the time._

\--

_Let me tell you a story, brother._

I think I know how this one goes.

_There were four brothers._

Yes.

_And they loved each other above all others._

But not more than they loved themselves.

_They ruled the world._

Yes.

_Do you miss it?_

\--

I needed to be rid of you and you would not leave.

_You saw your reflection in a pool and saw your skull. That was what you told Silas. You pricked your thumb on an apple and could not tell red from red. That was what you told Caspian. You did not love me anymore. That was what you told me. Tell me, Methos, what is truth?_

Beauty.

_Is it?_

One day, my dearest brother, you must enter this century.

\--

There was a prince who rode out to find his mother. He began at dawn and chanted to the sun as he raced across the world. He chanted to the moon as he swam across the oceans. He offered his last breath to a camel.

_Who was his mother?_

He never had one.

_I tire of your stories._

As I tire of your knife.

\--

A peasant once asked a god, what is the difference between you and me? We both eat, we both drink. Ah, but, the god said, I eat good meat and drink red wine. Yes, the peasant said, but in the end, we both return to the earth.

_What did you do to the peasant?_

I took his head off his shoulders and spat on his grave. How did you know it was me?

_Because I know you, brother_.

Yes. Perhaps you do.

\--

And there was a warrior.

_I'm sure there was_.

He was a good warrior, a strong warrior, who had never known fear.

_Then he had never met us._

He met me.

_What happened?_

I changed.

_Was this your MacLeod?_

He is not mine.

_That is not an answer._

\--

_I asked Darius what it was like to take a changing Quickening._

He would not have told you.

_He did. He said it was like a drink after dying of thirst._

I wouldn't know.

_You have not died of thirst?_

I have not taken a changing Quickening.

_So why did you leave?_

Because you did not need me.

_Bullshit._

Because I did not need you.

_You always need me. I am your other half. I complete you._

Not anymore.

_Are you so certain of that, Methos?_

I was.

\--

_Let me tell you another story._

Is it a good one?

_Yes. It concerns two warrior brothers, both strong and eternal. They loved each other more than they loved anything else. When one fell, the other felt pain. When one triumphed, the other was gladdened. They were not whole except for when they were with each other._

What happened?

_One locked the other in a well._

Ah. Yes. Well, these things happen.

_No. Not anymore._

No?

_No._

\--

There was a farmer's son who dreamed of becoming a vulture.

_Silas._

There was a butcher's son who dreamed of the smell of animals he had never seen.

_Caspian._

And there was a bard who could not remember the day of his birth.

_None of us know that._

Yes. But a bard is aware of this lack.

_You're so full of shit, Methos._

One day, this bard met a mortal thief who did not have a name.

_Silence._

One day, this bard saved the life of a man born to hang.

_They would not have hanged me._

No, they would have taken your head.

_I've thanked you enough. I do not owe you anything more._

There was a bard who took a man for his brother, who gave him his first death, who taught him to read and to sing. There was a bard who saw a boy and turned him into a man.

_Enough._

There was a bard who took a chance on a stranger, who showed him kindness.

_You taught me how to kill._

No one ever suspects a bard.

_You taught me how to ride. You gave me a sword._

Yes.

_And regrets, my brother? Do you regret it?_

I no longer know.

_Then that suffices. For now._

\--

I will not tell you where our brothers are.

_You will._

Are you so certain?

_No one changes that much._

Perhaps you're right.

\--

_No more stories, Methos?_

There was a man who dreamed of the perfect kiss. On the day of his wedding, he looked into the eyes of his wife's brother and saw the potential for the eternal.

_Did he take him as well?_

No. The groom sent word to his brothers and had them all taken captive. The woman he gave to his brothers. The brother he kept for himself.

_What the kiss perfect?_

No.

_Did he ever find the perfect kiss?_

Yes.

_When?_

Last night.

_And five thousand years?_

Were simply practice for you, my brother.

_This is not you._

Are you so certain of that?

_Yes._

Then you are a blind fool.

\--

_But the well. Why a well?_

A well is a source.

_It was a dry well._

Yes. And my love for you had run dry.

_More of your poetics._

You escaped long ago. Why did you wait?

_I thought you were dead._

Who's the liar now?

\--

_You said you had changed._

And was that why?

_Yes._

You thought I had lost my heart.

_I never knew you had one._

Liar.

_You taught me everything, Methos._

You left me alone all this time because you thought I did not love you? Come now, Kronos. I'm a scholar, not a fool.

_You said you had changed, but then you showed true ruthlessness. I thought you had gone mad. And mad Immortals do not last._

Allow me to introduce you to Cassandra some time.

_We've already met._

Yes.

\--

_So, brother, are you truly changed?_

I will take your head some day.

_I know. As I will take yours some day._

Then we are in agreement.

_Yes._

Good.

_Now, where are our brothers?_

Give me a sword and I will show you.

_Welcome back, Methos._

You will come to regret this.

_I cannot wait._


End file.
